gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiki's Layout
This page is about the layout that is expected on this wiki. On song pages, the layout requirements are; *A brief introduction to the song; the name, the original artist, which character/s sang it, the episode featured in and why it was sang. *An infobox must be stripped to the right (it will do this automatically) using the template code of { { Infobox song } } but without any spaces, except inbetween "Infobox" and "song". Headings in the infobox must be filled in with the correct information. All song graphics will be named the same way, for example, if the song was Rumor Has It, the file name would be File:rumor has it slushie.png. The file name is always in lowercase and must be spelt correctly. You also must add the: with the File:song name slushie.png inbetween. The size for all slushie covers/song graphics is always 280px. Mash-up songs will use a - (a dash) inbetween the two original song titles, for example, Strawberry Kisses/Blow Me (One Last Kiss) would have the title Strawberry Kisses-Blow Me (One Last Kiss). This is simply because the wiki does not support certain symbols in file names, such as slashes. *The lyrics section, with the correct lyrics, including the characters who sung the right parts. These lyrics must be pasted under the "Lyrics" section on the page. Please do not place the lyrics into a template, like on the Glee Wiki, as this makes quick edits to lyrics long and tedious, as users must enter into Source mode. *A trivia section, if necessary. Trivia information must be listed in dot point form. The points must be trivial and something you usually wouldn't think of. They can't be things like "The song My Favorite Things was used in this episode" as this is not a trivia point! Something like "My Favorite Things was the first song featured on The Unitards, and the first Harmony solo" IS however a trivia fact! *A video section, including ONE video, and one only, with the song, able to be heard when opened up and played. The video can be either the original song video clip (as long as the clip does not include interruptions from the character/s in the original clip, unless this is part of the original released song), or a lyric video, or a video with just the music playing and a blank screen or picture. *Some examples of pages you should follow the example by are: My Favorite Things, I Wish, Abracadabra, Black Betty, Bohemian Rhapsody and Rumor Has It. These pages are excellent examples of what is required. On character pages, the layout requirements are; *A brief introduction to the character (in this order); the character name, an extremely brief introduction to the character, some examples of major events in this character's life. Make sure that the first sentence of the character's name is in bold and is the full name of the character, including first, middle (if applicable/known), then the surname. If a predominant nickname is used for a character, put it in quotation marks. For example, on the Thomas Barlow page, the name would be Thomas "Tommy" Barlow. *On the line after the brief introduction to the character, write the portrayer eg. Rex Espley-Wilkes is portrayed by actor, Logan Lerman. *An infobox stripped to the right of the page (it will move to the right automatically). Please use the template { { Character } } but without any spaces. Copy the coding from this template and paste it onto the corresponding page, and fill in the blanks. If you do not understand what one of the blanks is asking, refer to other character pages for examples, and if you still do not know, leave it blank for an admin to enter details, or research the answer. *The first section is the 'Personality' section. This includes a detailed description about the personality of the character. Do not simply dot-point personality traits, write in full-sentence answers outlining what they are like as a person. Think about how they treat other characters, their general mood, etc. *The next section is the 'Biography' part. This section includes brief descriptions of events that have happened throughout the fan fiction. The Harmony Harpse page displays how to set out this section. It is quite straight forward to lay out, the hardest thing is to actually summarise the information and events from each episode. *The 'Songs' section includes a simple list of songs they've sung. The first categories are under the season names, for example, Season One. Under each season, the song section is broken up into Solos, Duets, Solos (In a Group Number) and Back-Up Vocals. Solos and duets are to be displayed in collage format (See character pages for layout). Group numbers and back-up vocals are to be displayed on tables. Begin by including the song title in bold, followed by brackets containing the partner in the song (only if it is a duet), and then the episode title. Remember to add italics to anything inside the brackets, and provide links to the relevant pages. On the tables, include the song title in the first column, the episode sung in the second column (in italics), and the other singers in the final column (adding links to each character) *Include a "Trivia" section if any particular information fits this format. Remember not to include obvious information. *Finally, end the page off with a "Navigation" section. Under this heading, include the character template. Simply enter { { Characters } } but without any spaces at all. *If any pictures are used, they must be placed to the right or the left of the page, not in the middle of text! *Only 3 .gif, .png, or .jpg files are allowed for each section of the page. Any other pictures you would like to add can be displayed on a collage section near the bottom of the page, after Trivia. *The example page to follow is Harmony Harpse. Episode pages -- if you'd like to edit it, feel free, just make sure it is valid information. If you are ever not sure, just contact an admin via message wall and they'll l help you out. Category:The Wiki